<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Lost Boys Excellent Adventure by CEOSofVampireBNT</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26454097">The Lost Boys Excellent Adventure</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CEOSofVampireBNT/pseuds/CEOSofVampireBNT'>CEOSofVampireBNT</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bill &amp; Ted (Movies), The Lost Boys (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M, Vampires</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:53:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,382</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26454097</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CEOSofVampireBNT/pseuds/CEOSofVampireBNT</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill hits his head and loses his memory. When he’s dragged away  and potentially turned by vampires, Ted becomes a hunter to get his friend back.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ted "Theodore" Logan/Bill S. Preston Esq.</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Welcome to the most excellent Bill &amp; Ted fanfic!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was another boring day in the Logan/S. Preston Esq. apartment, well at least for Ted it was. He was supposed to be hanging out with his best friend, but Bill wasn’t there when Ted awoke that morning and he hadn’t texted him all day, so he just assumed he was out doing something with his parents, or maybe with Joanna, which wouldn’t make sense because Joanna and Elizabeth were attending college classes today, something Bill and Ted could care less about. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ted groaned as he rolled over, now laying on his stomach. He was bored out of his skull, no Bill meant no band practice, no Circle K, no nothing, because, without Bill, Ted had nothing to do or nowhere to go. Well, maybe that was a lie. He had things he could do, such as practice playing guitar, working on the song they’ve been trying to write for a few years, or anything other than laying around. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But without Bill, it’s all bogus,” Ted muttered to himself while snatching his phone off the bedside table. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He glanced at his screen saver, which was a photo of him and Bill at their most recent stop through time, which wasn’t really to unite anyone, but more to have a quick vacation. They had ended up traveling back to 1973 when Led Zeppelin was touring their favorite album, Houses of the Holy. Bill had pulled out his cell phone and snapped a photo of the two of them, which Ted had ended making his wallpaper, and it hadn’t changed at all. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He unlocked his phone and checked his texts, only seeing a few from Deacon about some video game he wanted back, two from his dad about asking how work was going and telling him to NOT ask for any more money, a couple from the princesses, but none from Bill. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where could he be.” Ted said allowed while starring at his phone in confusion, “He never just leaves like this without bringing me with him.” Ted thought about it for a bit, before he shot up from his bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The young adult rushed towards the bathroom, and grabbed a pair of three days old pants, before pulling them on, he grabbed a stick of deodorant and did a quick swipe on each armpit, then brushed his teeth, before grabbing his converse, keys, wallet, and phone. Ted walked out the door, locking it behind him, and headed to his </span>
  <em>
    <span>new </span>
  </em>
  <span>car. He hopped into the car and started the engine. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ted turned on the radio and grinned when he heard the first few notes of Highway To Hell by AC/DC. The song reminded him of his adventure to hell and back with Bill, the night Ted realized he actually in love with his best friend and wanted to spend the rest of his life with him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That feeling of not having Bill with him, it was like someone had ripped out Ted’s heart and stomped on it, or as if he had died again, but this time without his best friend. So now, he just had to find out where his best friend had gone, and why he hadn’t contacted Ted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ted shook his head, “Ted you dumbass, why haven’t you tried contacting him!” Ted grabbed his phone and dialed Bill’s number. He held the device up to his ear and waited as it rang. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pick up dude,” Ted muttered to himself as he began backing out of his parking spot. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘What’s up dude, This is Bill S. Preston Esquire and I can’t answer your call because I’m most likely back in time with my most excellent colleague, Ted “Theodore” Logan, or our babes, Joanna and Elizabeth! So party on, dudes, and be excellent to each other. OH, and catch ya later!’ </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bill, dude where are you!” Ted shouted into the receiver, “I woke up and you weren’t there and I have no texts from you. Call me back dude, I’m going on a manhunt for you!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ted hung up the phone, before speeding out of his parking spot and heading towards Bill’s childhood home. Led Zeppelin blasted through the speaker of his car as he drove towards the house. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he got there, he parked the car and jumped out, not even turning off the engine. He ran up to the front door, before grabbing the handle and pushing the door open wide. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bill!” He shouted, “Bill, dude, where are you? I woke up and you weren’t there today!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>No one answered, causing Ted to tilt his head in confusion. Usually, someone was always in the S. Preston Esq. household, even Bill when he got angry texts from his dad about stupid shit. So it was weird to find it so empty. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ted decided to go farther into the house and look around and continue his search for his best friend. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bill, this is bogus, where are you?” Ted called out, “Scream if you can hear me, or if the princesses like trapped you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Still nothing, Ted continued to search the house, checking every room, including the bathrooms, Mr. Preston’s room, the pool house, and even the closets, because what if Bill decided to take a nap in there! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After about an hour of searching and calling out for his best friend, Ted decided to head back to the apartment, maybe the princesses had gone there, also searching for Bill, or maybe Bill had finally come back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hopefully he didn’t go back in time without me,” Ted muttered while making his way out of the house. He got back into his car, which was still on, and quickly drove back to the apartment. When he got there, the lot was still empty, of Bill’s car, and the princesses. Which meant they hadn’t been there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ted frowned, as he turned off his car and got out. He made his way up the stairs and to the door of his apartment. He unlocked the door before making his way inside, where there was no Bill to be found, but instead a randomly clean apartment, which a letter placed neatly on Ted’s bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ted cocked his head to the side, before walking up to his bad, and grabbing the piece of paper. He glanced down at and began to read. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ted, </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>We will not tell you who we are, or where we are. Those are things you must find out for yourself, just know that your friend is in safe hands, and very happy to be with the undead, instead of the dead this time. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Catch you later. ;) </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ted groaned before crumbling the piece of paper into a ball, “This is bogus, I don’t even know what the undead is!” The man sighed, before plopping face-first onto his bed, wondering how he’d get his best friend back. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bill sat on the roof of the church. </p>
<p>He stared out over the town, legs pulled to his chest and resting his chin on his knees. Staring out as the sunset over the hills. </p>
<p>He didn’t know why he couldn’t remember much. All he knew was his name and that he was a vampire. He didn’t know how long he’d been one but it must’ve been a while. He had fragments of other memories, such as brown eyes covered by shaggy brown hair and a puppy dog smile, a telephone booth and something about a stallion. <br/>“Hey! Bill!!” </p>
<p>Bill looked down from the roof to see David. He figured David could be considered the head vampire, leader of the coven if you would. </p>
<p>“Hey, David” Bill called down, “What’s up dude?” </p>
<p>“We’re hunting in a few hours! Wanna come!?”</p>
<p>Bill twisted his lips. Normally, he figured he’d have loved to go and hunt in the town or even city. But he couldn’t bring himself to say yes to David. </p>
<p>“No thanks, I’ll sit this one out,” Bill said with a shake of his head and David got a weird gleam in his eye, </p>
<p>“You sure?” </p>
<p>“I’m sure,” Bill said firmly with a nod and David shrugged, </p>
<p>“Fine then, we’ll make sure to bring you something back...see you later...dude” </p>
<p>Bill frowned as David left. The older vampire had a taunting tone to his voice. He wondered if there was something David wasn’t telling him or if that was just David being his usual asshole self. Shaking his head, Bill stood and jumped down from the roof, landing neatly on his feet before heading inside the church. He kept his head down as he walked through other vampires to head to the catacombs. <br/>Reaching the catacombs, Bill hopped up to sit in his coffin, running his hand down his face and staring at the cobblestone floor. </p>
<p>“You alright?” </p>
<p>Bill glanced over, another vampire, one named Paul was standing there and Bill shrugged, </p>
<p>“Why wouldn’t I be?” </p>
<p>“You look down dude,” Paul said, Bill freezing when he heard that. The word dude. It sparked something in Bill, he remembered being told it by someone else, in a tender and gentle voice. It was such a simple word but it brought memories to Bill. </p>
<p>“Dunno, that’s just my face I guess,” Bill said, making a rather poor excuse and Paul raised his eyebrows before shrugging, </p>
<p>“Right, see you ‘round Bill” </p>
<p>Paul walked away and Bill laid down in the coffin. Staring at the ceiling before he huffed and pulled the lid over himself. He figured some sleep couldn’t hurt, no matter how uncomfortable the damned coffins were.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey there! I'm Otto, the other writer for this fanfic. I will be writing from Bill's POV! I hope y'all enjoy this story so far :). </p>
<p>I've created a Spotify version of Raine's apple music playlist so if you have Spotify instead of apple music just lemme know and I'll give you the link.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter Three</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ted's POV</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Welcome back, sorry for the delay, I had school! Hope this chapter is most excellent my dudes! - Raine</p><p> </p><p>*This chapter may contain some offensive language/slurs, but nothing intense. I just wanted to make a warning and let people know*</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Ted jolted awake at the sound of his phone ringing. He hadn’t realized he had fallen asleep while thinking of ways to get his best friend back. It wasn’t like Ted had much knowledge in kidnappings, I mean other than weird action movies he had watched before, he was clueless. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The young adult sighed and picked up his ringing phone. A photo of Bill flashed on his screen, along with his name above it. Ted grinned as he quickly smashed the green button, before lifting the phone to his ear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bill!” Ted cried, “Dude, I found this weird note on my bed basically saying you were kidnapped, where the hell are you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Ted.” Bill muttered, “We gotta talk.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bill, are you okay? Did I do something wrong?” Ted questioned with worry. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, it’s just. I don’t want you coming to look for me dude. I’ll be back soon.” Bill replied. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bill, this is the most non-non heinous. Where are you, tell me now dude!” Ted cried into the phone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bill groaned, “Listen, Ted, I can’t tell you. I’ll be back soon, I gotta go man.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With that the line went dead, causing Ted to stare at his cellphone for a moment, before shaking his head. He didn’t understand what was going on, other than Bill had possibly been kidnapped and now he had to figure out where he was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But he said he was fine, and he’d be back soon,” Ted mumbled to himself while flopping back down onto his bed. He began to think about all the places the two had been in the past week, but nothing came to mind. It seemed they’d been to all the same places that they’d usually visit, nowhere new, at least that Ted didn’t know of. So where could Bill have gone, that he wouldn’t want Ted to go? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Definitely not the Circle K,” Ted said allowed as he shook his head. The idea of Bill going to the Circle K seemed a little bogus, especially since he didn’t want Ted knowing where he was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ted groaned as he ran a hand through his raven locks. He was stuck on all ideas of where his friend could be, especially in the middle of the day. It wasn’t like he could’ve gone far, especially since San Dimas didn’t really have much to do, well at least Ted didn’t think it did, other than playing guitar and getting slushies. So Bill was most likely getting slushies, without Ted. Which meant Bill might have a new friend, that’s not Ted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is most non non heinous!” Ted cried, “Actually this is bogus, the thought of Bill having another friend, no one likes us!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ted felt his eyes began to water as a headache began to form, he was getting anxious, and having a difficult time thinking about the situation at hand. He just wanted his friend to come back to him, and it seemed that wasn’t happening any time soon. Ted continued to lie there on his bed, thinking of all the great times the two had, only wishing he could have more. Bill didn’t want that though, at least not anymore. So Ted decided to just accept defeat, that he had lost his best friend. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ted closed his eyes as a tear slipped, he decided to maybe sleep this one off again, and possibly Bill would change his mind. Maybe Bill would come running back to him, see that Ted would always be there for him. He’d always be there for him. Except now Bill decided to just abandon Ted, and he might not even be kidnapped as that note had said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The young adult let his thoughts take over and began to lull into a restless sleep, but was soon awaken by his cell phone ringing. Ted shot up from his mattress and snatched the phone next to him, answering without even checking to see who it was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bill, dude, I’m sorry if I hurt! Please come back dude, you’re my best friend and my life would be non non heinous without my friend!” Ted cried through the phone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he finished his small confession, he was met with silence, causing him to sigh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Guess I should’ve expected that, I’ll talk with you later Bill.” Ted mumbled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Mr. Logan, listen to you.” A voice growled, “Begging your best friend, your little pet to come back to you.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ted furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, “What, who is this? Where’s Bill dude?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The voice chuckled, “Bill’s safe, don’t you worry. He’s safe and being fed well. That’s</span>
</p><p>
  <span>what you want right, for your boyfriend to be kept safe?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s um, he’s n-not my boyfri-friend.” Ted stuttered, his face beginning to heat up. </span>
</p><p><span>“I thought you two were just a couple of-” </span><span><br/></span> <span>“Don’t say it!” Ted shouted, “It’s a slur!” </span></p><p>
  <span>The man on the other line sighed, “Okay, I thought you two were queer! You know, gay for each other.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ted gulped, he wouldn’t admit this to anyone, but for a while, his feelings towards Bill had shifted more towards a romantic setting. He was worried if he had told his friend, then he’d dump him, calling him a faggot, especially since that was a word they used to use a lot to make fun of each other in high school. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello?” The voice said in annoyance, dragging Ted from his thoughts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shook his head, “What do you want dude? Why are you calling, where’s Bill?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That, you’ll have to find out for yourself. I’m just calling to tell you, he’s safe. You, on the other hand, might not be when you find him.” The voice chuckled, before hanging up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ted pulled the phone from his year and glared at it before dropping it onto the floor, he was not only confused now, but really angry. Who did this man think he was, calling up Ted and threatening him like that. Acting as if he knew Bill. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Whatever the dude’s issue was, Ted was going to find him and give him a piece of his mind, because no one messed with Ted “Theodore” Logan, guitarist of Wyld Stallyns, not even someone who knows Bill. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you guys enjoyed it! Ted's chapters are most definitely cheesy, but that's what makes it Ted!- Raine</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey y'all!! Here's the next Bill chapter! I hope you all like it even though everything I touch turns to angst. Stay excellent and stay safe!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bill watched as David hung up the phone. A frown twisting his lips and David looked over at Bill, raising a pale eyebrow, </p>
<p>“What?” David asked and Bill shook his head, </p>
<p>“I just...I can’t even remember that Ted guy, why’d you make me say those things?” </p>
<p>“Think of it as cutting loose ends,” David said, curling his lip, “you aren’t a human Bill, you don’t need human emotions, you don’t need human attachments” </p>
<p>Bill flinched a bit from David who chuckled, </p>
<p>“I’ll call you for dinner soon”. </p>
<p>Bill watched David walk off. Sighing, Bill walked into the shabby and rather disgusting bathroom. Grabbing the sides of the sink and looking into the grimy mirror. Bill raised a hand and wiped some of the grime from the mirror only to be met with someone he didn’t know. </p>
<p>He couldn’t remember much but the red-tinted eyes, the sharp fangs poking from his parted lips and the paler than normal skin were all wrong. It felt wrong, it was wrong. </p>
<p>Bill sighed and ran the tap, splashing cold water on his face a few times and keeping his face buried in his hands for a minute before he looked back up, something on his wrist catching his eye. </p>
<p>It was hidden by his jacket sleeve but Bill pulled the sleeve back to look at it, frowning. It was a bracelet. It looked homemade and made from fabric scraps, almost like a friendship bracelet a child may have made. </p>
<p>The more Bill stared at it, the more he thought of that puppy dog smile he could barely recall but this time, it was attached to something. Bill had the image of a young man, maybe around the same age as he’d been when he’d been turned. Floppy and messy brown hair, a nose wrinkle and a wide happy smile that let Bill know that everything was okay. </p>
<p>He wished he knew who it belonged to, he wished he could be told by this person that it would be okay because he honestly didn’t know anymore. </p>
<p>He didn’t know. He didn’t know anything, couldn’t remember anything from his previous life, not even his last name and he gave an angry yell, smashing his fist against the mirror which shattered, glass falling into the sink as well as a few drops of Bill's blood. </p>
<p>Slumping down onto the ground, Bill leaned against the wall, staring up at the ceiling. He hardly realized he was crying until he felt warmth against his cheeks. It felt nice. </p>
<p>Bill let out a shuddering sigh, it felt like he had no energy and so he just allowed his limbs to fall limp. His bleeding hand being placed in his lap, the blood seeping through his jeans and it would most likely stain though Bill couldn’t bring himself to care. </p>
<p>Squeezing his eyes shut, he tried to banish the brown-haired young man from his memory though it made a pang shoot through his heart. The man was important to Bill, he just wished he remembered how. </p>
<p>He just wished he could remember.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter Five</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ted's ready to get his friend back, and he'll do whatever it takes.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello, sorry it took me so long to get this chapter out, I've had work and school!- Raine</p><p>Usually, I write like a thousand words, but this chapter is a bit shorter, sorry ya'll!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Think Ted, think,” Ted muttered to himself, as he paced his apartment. Bill was gone, captured by someone by the name of, well Ted didn’t even get his name. That meant Bill was with someone else, someone that wasn’t Ted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ted felt a tear slip down his cheek as he thought about the idea that his best friend decided to ditch him, for people he didn’t even know. It was very unlike Bill to even think of doing anything, without asking Bill first. Did that mean that their friendship was over, was Bill over Ted? Did Bill find out about Ted’s crush? Ted shook his head, Bill was too stupid to know about Ted’s crush, unless Ted was too tell him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe he was abducted by aliens or vampires!” Ted shouted, “And they don’t want me looking for him, because they swapped his dick out for a tentacle!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The young adult grinned as he began to think about his idea. That meant if Bill had become some weird alien life form, with an even weirder penis, and then Ted confessed his feelings for his friend, it’d mean that Bill could do all sorts of things to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ted shook his head, “No, that’s bogus Ted. For starters, Bill liking you is most impossible! He’s in love with the princesses down the street, well at least he’s in love with Joanna.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Also, he’s like totally straight. Bill probably hates gays, well okay, no he doesn’t. He’s not homophobic, but he’s only exclusively into girls.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ted sighed, now wasn’t the time to think about what Bill liked or didn’t like, he had to start thinking of ways to get his friend back, because Bill most likely is being held hostage, somewhere in San Dimas, California, right now. Which meant Ted had to find him, right now, and Ted wasn’t good at finding things. Hell, he lost something important a year ago and is still searching for it! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, if I’m gonna find Bill, I’ll have to actually have a search party with like Rufus and the princesses!” Ted cried, jumping in the air. He grabbed his phone and keys before racing out towards his beat-up car. He decided to call Joanna, thinking maybe she could help him with his search for Bill, especially since she had some sort of thing with the man, sadly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ted locked the door to his shared apartment, before rushing down to the car, and climbing in. He decided to start by going to the princesses’ house and see if they’d seen Bill, maybe Bill was there and this whole thing was some weird prank. I mean, it’s something Bill would do, right? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bill, please tell me this is a prank. That this is all bogus.” Ted muttered as he backed the car out of its spot. He quickly sped off to the princesses’ house, thinking that’d have all the answers, after all, they are princesses. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he got there, he barged in, calling out the girl’s names, and calling Bill’s too. Suddenly Joanna and Elizabeth merged from their room, with flushed faces. Ted cocked his head to the side in confusion, wondering where his Bill was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Princesses’ I must ask, where is my most bodacious colleague, Bill S. Preston Esquire?” Ted asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Joanna giggled, grabbing on to Elizabeth’s arm, “Sorry Theodore, dear, we don’t know where William has gone. Have you looked at his parent's house, maybe there with his father and Missy.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ted shook his head and sighed, if Bill wasn’t here, then there’s no other place he could think of. Other than the Circle K, but if he was there, then he would’ve taken the car, and Ted. So that means he’s not there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I’m off to his parent's house, thank you, my beautiful babes!” Ted called as he rushed out the door. He ran back towards his car, leaving the princesses’ door open. When he got into the car he rushed towards the Esquire S. Preston’s household, really hoping Bill would be there when he arrived. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey folks, it's me, Otto!! I hope y'all are liking this story so far. Stay safe and stay excellent dudes!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bill sat on the floor still, staring with dull eyes as Dewayne patched up his hand. Wrapping bandages around it, bloody glass fragments that had been pulled out of Bill's hand laying on the ground. </p>
<p>“Want to tell me why you punched the mirror?” Dewayne asked, not looking up at him while he searched for the bandage tape in the (stolen) first aid kit. </p>
<p>“I’m tired,” Bill said after a few moments pause, “I’m tired Dewayne!” </p>
<p>“Tired of what?” </p>
<p>“Tired of not being able to remember!!” Bill exclaimed as Dewayne wrapped the tape around the bandages to keep them in place, “it means something to me, I just-I can’t fucking remember!!” </p>
<p>“Bill-” </p>
<p>“No! It all means something! The Stallion, the telephone booth and that one bastard I keep seeing in my dreams!”. </p>
<p>Dewayne raised an eyebrow, seeming to stay calm despite Bill’s hysterical nature at the moment, “Bill, what bastard?” </p>
<p>“...He has brown eyes, they remind me of a puppy dogs, he has long brown hair and...and...I just...everytime I try to forget him, it hurts. He means something to me I know it, I just can’t remember how” </p>
<p>Dewayne opened his mouth to respond but then slowly closed it. Seeing how distressed Bill looked. Eyes staring at a fixed point on the floor and Dewayne sighed, </p>
<p>“Bill…” </p>
<p>“Then David made me call this dude named Ted, made me tell him to stop looking for me when I can’t even remember who he is!...I just want to fucking remember Dewayne” </p>
<p>Dewayne bit the inside of his cheek, gently reaching over and placing a hand on Bill’s shoulder, </p>
<p>“You need something to eat...then come back and we can work on your memory, okay?” </p>
<p>Bill frowned, the thought of eating made him feel sick but he nodded anyways, “Thanks Dewayne” </p>
<p>“Course” His friend said and grabbed the first aid kit, walking out of the bathroom and back upstairs. Bill watched him leave, sighing and staring at his bandaged hand, the blood stain on his jeans and he stood up. Shaking his head, he left for the town. </p>
<p>~?~?~?~</p>
<p>It was easy enough finding someone to snack on. </p>
<p>It broke Bill’s undead heart somewhat. People could be so kind, he wondered if he was like this as a human, he wondered if that kindness was how he got turned. </p>
<p>Shaking his head, Bill leaned over the unconscious person and dug his fangs into their neck, drinking as much as he could before he heard someone get close and he stumbled up and away. Hiding in the shadows of the alley to see who it was. </p>
<p>His undead heart gave a pang when he realized it was the man he somewhat remembered. He was even prettier than what Bill’s shitty memory told him. </p>
<p>He was walking along the sidewalk, muttering to himself before his brown eyes roamed to the alley and he gave a yell of shock when he saw the unconscious and now bleeding from the bite marks on the neck person. </p>
<p>Panicked eyes looked up and landed on Bill who froze. Panic turned to shock and the man whispered, </p>
<p>“...Bill?” </p>
<p>Ignoring the pain that came with how scared, lost and upset the man's voice sounded, Bill turned and ran off as fast as he could. </p>
<p>He couldn’t sense the man following him, he wondered if that was due to shock which had been evident in the man's eyes and demeanor. Or he wondered if the man was helping the person Bill had drank from. </p>
<p>Bill didn’t stop running until he made it back to the church, yanking the door open, running inside and slamming it behind him. He thudded his head back against the doors and stared up at the ceiling. </p>
<p>Finally managing to calm down, Bill raised his head and side glanced at the stained glass window of an angel. Bill scoffed, </p>
<p>“What’re you looking at?” he grumbled before wiping his chin clean of blood, heading off back to his coffin.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter Seven</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ted finds out Bill's secret.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello friends! I'm back with another Ted chapter! The Apple Music playlist is under rainerhoads so feel free to find it if that's what music app you use. If you can't find it, feel free to message me on twitter, instagram, or tumblr, which is under the same name as my apple music. - Raine </p><p>P.S. I usually write really long chapters, so I apologize for my chapters being like 600-700 words for these last two. I've been super busy with school and work, so I haven't been able to write as long as chapters without posting like two days after Otto.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Ted stood in his place, he was shocked, confused, and honestly terrified. He couldn’t even believe what he had witnessed. Bill had bitten someone, in the neck, like a vampire from all those cheesy movies he had made Ted watch in middle school. Except this didn’t seem like those cheesy movies, this seemed dark and real. It wasn’t like some lovefest, vampires vs. werewolf shit, no it seemed like, </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m biting this person and draining all their blood, no mercy. </span>
  </em>
  <span>This was heinous! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My best friend is a monster,” Ted mumbled, as he watched Bill leave the alley. It wasn’t what he was expecting at all. He’d rather have found out that Bill had an alien tentacle for a dick, instead of finding out that his friend was a vampire. Vampires killed people and other people had to hunt them, like Buffy, but Ted couldn’t remember what they call those guys. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ted shook his head, his hair falling all over the place. He decided to run back to his car and head back to the apartment, so he could sleep it all off. Maybe this was all some wild dream, and he’d go back to the apartment, go to bed, and wake up to Bill sleeping in his bed. So with that Ted decided to head home. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he got back to the apartment, it had begun pouring down rain, something that seemed rare in San Dimas, but fit perfectly with the news Ted had just found out. The news of his best friend and crush being a vampire. It’s probably why Bill hadn’t been around, he was probably off sleeping in coffins and hanging out with the other San Dimas vampires. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dude, this means San Dimas has more vampires!” Ted cried out in his car. He shook his head as he turned off the engine and quickly made his way into his now, non shared apartment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he made his way into the apartment, he shook his hair like a wet dog, letting water droplets fly everywhere. He made his way to the bathroom and stripped down to nothing, before getting into the shower. Ted set the water to scorching hot, hoping the burning sensation would erase his memory of seeing Bill suck the life out of someone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He still couldn’t believe that his best friend was a creature of the night, it didn’t make any sense. Ted swore that vampires didn’t live in San Dimas, let alone exist. He always thought they were another figment of people’s imaginations, like the color yellow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ted needed to put a stop to this, to make sure Bill didn’t go on a killing spree and end up murdering the princesses, his own family, or worse, Ted himself. This meant that Ted had to figure out not only how to get his friend back, but how to stop what is most likely a nest of vampires. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I could rewatch Buffy, but that isn’t any fun without Bill,” Ted said aloud as he turned off the shower and got out. He wrapped a towel around his waist and made his way to the shared bedroom. He then dropped his towel, before grabbing a pair clean of boxers and sliding them on, following with a pair of his sweats. Ted stood in his room for a minute, before deciding to head over to Bill’s wardrobe and grabbing one of the non cropped shirts. He pressed it against his face and breathed in, catching the scent of his best friend. After a minute or two, Ted slipped the shirt over his head and pulled it down, trying to make it fit properly. It was a little small and rode up a bit, making it seem more like a non-cut crop top. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The young adult walked towards the shared mirror in his bedroom and checked out his outfit before nodding. The outfit kind of reminded him of a vampire hunter, with the too-short shirt and ripped jeans, all he needed was a pair of combat boots or beat up converse and his look was complete. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ted gasped in shock, suddenly coming up with an idea. He quickly ran out of the bedroom, into the living room, where a desk and his laptop sat untouched. He pulled back the chair and quickly sat down, before opening the machine. When it was done booting up, Ted signed in and clicked the web browser. He typed in, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Vampire Hunter Toolkit </span>
  </em>
  <span>and clicked on the first link, which was titled, </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>9 Must-Have Tools For The Vampire Hunter. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Ted scrolled through the article, reading carefully at all the tools he’d need. When he finished, the adult bookmarked the page and closed his laptop with a grin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is the most excellent idea I’ve ever had,” Ted spoke aloud, as he thought about the idea of getting his best friend back. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>the yellow joke is because of this video:<br/>https://youtu.be/6lInPHzIJhQ</p><p>The article mentioned in this chapter: <br/>https://www.highlevelgames.ca/blog/9-must-have-tools-for-the-vampire-hunter</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Small warning for choking and not the kinky kind. More the murdery kind. ~Otto.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bill laid in the coffin. He couldn’t sleep, he couldn’t even move from staring at the side of his coffin. </p><p>He’d found the man from his memories. The man who apparently meant oh so much to him that trying to forget him hurt his very soul. Bill wondered if he still had a soul. </p><p>The confused look of hurt and shock on the man's face hurt Bill though and he tried to not think of it. Tried not to think about the fact that this man Bill had cared so dearly for now probably thought he was some kind of monster. </p><p>That made a pain shoot through Bill’s heart. He figured all things considered, he was a monster. They made monster movies about things like him and it made Bill want to cry. He’d never wanted this life. </p><p>“Bill!” </p><p>Bill sat up and looked over. Paul was standing beside his coffin and Bill huffed, </p><p>“Yea Paul?” </p><p>“David wants to talk to you” Paul said, shooting Bill a sympathetic look and Bill shook his head before climbing out of the coffin, </p><p>“Thanks Paul” </p><p>“Yea, don’t worry about it” Paul said before walking away. Bill shoved his hands in his pockets and walked off to find David. </p><p>He found David outside, leaning against the wall of the church with a lit cigarette dangling from his lips and when he heard Bill get close, his eyes slowly glanced over to the younger vampire and he grinned. </p><p>“Hey Bill” </p><p>“...Hey David” Bill said, standing where he was and David stood up from leaning against the wall, looking at Bill, </p><p>“Dewayne said you went out” </p><p>“Yea I did...something happen while I was gone?” </p><p>“Mmm...depends, anything happen on your little walk?” </p><p>Bill thought for a minute before something, a little voice in the back of his head told him to lie and so he did, shaking his head, </p><p>“No, just hunted” </p><p>David’s eyes got a weird gleam to them again and Bill had to resist the urge to take a step back from him. </p><p>“Didn’t meet anyone?” </p><p>“No-” Bill started and then made a startled noise as one of David’s gloved hands shot out to grab onto his throat. Bill reached up to start clawing at his arm before David slammed him against the church wall. Furious yellow eyes stared into his own which made a whimper climb from Bill’s throat,</p><p>“Heard you found that pretty boy fa-” </p><p>“Don’t say that!” Bill choked out, “It’s a slur!” </p><p>David rolled his eyes, “I heard you found your pretty boy whore” </p><p>“He’s not a whore” Bill grit out, still trying to claw David’s arm off of his throat which only seemed to amuse the older vampire. A twisted but delighted smile spreading across his face, </p><p>“How do you know Bill? You can’t remember shit, can’t even remember your own last name” David snarled in a cold voice, “You don’t need him, you aren’t human, you’re a fucking monster” </p><p>David’s grip on Bill’s throat tightened and Bill let out a frightened squeak before he glared at David, baring his fangs, </p><p>“I’ll never be as much of a monster as you!” Bill exclaimed and a growl came from David, the older vampire leaning down closer to Bill to whisper in his ear, </p><p>“Your pretty boy comes anywhere near this church? I’ll fucking kill him” David snarled, “oh and don’t try to warn him...he’ll wind up just as dead” </p><p>With that, David dropped Bill onto the ground. Bill rubbing at his throat which ached from David having nearly snapped it. He glared up at the older vampire who just shot him a cruel, fanged grin before walking off. </p><p>Bill didn’t move from where he’d fallen. Instead, he stared out over the town and the city in the distance. He needed to warn the man somehow, somehow without David figuring out that he had. <br/>Bill let out a shuddering sigh and buried his face in his hands. He wished he was back wherever home was, with the man he cared for while watching shitty sitcoms. </p><p>But he was a monster now, and he could never go home.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter Nine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ted begins his journey of becoming a vampire hunter.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry, it's taken so long for my chapter to come out, I've had school work and got side tract. Anyways, I hope you enjoy and don't forget you can find the playlist on Apple Music under rainerhoads - Raine</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Ted had spent all week doing research about hunting vampires and how it was done. He had searched the internet so much, that he even ended up on the dark web, somewhere Ted never thought he’d end up, at least while searching the internet. The more he searched, the more information he found, more tools, and even gruesome photos of vampires. It was starting to gross Ted out, but he figured that it was the only way of getting his best friend back, so he had to try his best. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After another hour of searching the dark web, Ted decided to take matters into his own hands. It was that time of year, where spooky season was upon the world and Halloween shops were popping up again, so it was likely for places like Spirit Halloween to be loaded with materials for vampire hunting, all he had to do was walk into the store and ask the goth babe working there where he could find tools to hunt down vampires. Then if she asked why, he’d explain there were vampires in San Dimas and Ted’s best friend, Bill had been turned into a creature of the night. It was a perfect plan! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ted hopped up from his seat at the desk and snatched his keys off the counter, before checking to see if he had his wallet. When he knew he was set, he rushed out the door to his apartment, almost forgetting to lock it. Ted reached his car and got in as fast as possible, before speeding off towards the Halloween store. He needed to find all the vampire hunting props he could, and he assumed Spirit Halloween would have that stuff. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Ted reached the store he almost forgot to turn off his car, as he wanted to get into the store as soon as possible and see all the weapons to choose from. He quickly turned off the car, slammed the door shut, and ran inside. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi, I was wondering where you guys kept your vampire stuff?” Ted asked as he walked up to a girl standing at a register. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The girl looked up from her spot at the counter and gave Ted a strange look, “You mean, like props for a vampire costume?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ted shook his head, “Props for a vampire hunter.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The girl gave a cold laugh, “Props for a vampire hunter, like a costume?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, no, like the real deal. My friend was turned into a vampire and now I have to hunt him down and kill him.” Ted replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s the best thing I’ve heard all day. Vampires in fucking San Dimas. So does your friend only come out at night, does he sleep in a coffin too?” The goth girl asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ted shrugged, “I really don’t know about the coffin, but the other night I saw him snap some dudes neck and suck the life out of him. It was honestly terrifying. Now I have to kill him though because I can’t let him kill me first. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want to kill him though. He’s my best friend and my crush.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The girl looked at Ted in shock, before laughing. “Okay dude, I have a secret, Spirit Halloween is not the place to be for this shit. I suggest searching the dark web, hell maybe even trying Etsy. I know people make that stuff and I bet you could find it there.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ted nodded a thank you, before running out the door. He now knew where he’d be going. He climbed back into his car and drove back towards the center of town, where the hardwood store was located. If he needed real supplies, then they’d have to have them there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he got to the store, he turned off his car and sat in there for a minute, looking at the list in his notes app off all the supplies he’d need. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Vampire Hunting List</b>
</p><p>
  <b>By: Ted ‘Theodore’ Logan</b>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><ul>
<li><em><span>Stakes</span></em></li>
</ul><p> </p><ul>
<li><span>Cross</span></li>
<li><span>Holy Water</span></li>
<li><span>Mallet</span></li>
<li><span>Garlic</span></li>
<li><span>Knife</span></li>
<li><span>Rope </span></li>
<li><span>Flamethrower</span></li>
<li><span>Flashlight </span></li>
</ul><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ted read his list twice, before getting out of his car and heading inside the store. When he stepped inside the first thing he saw was ropes and flashlights, he quickly grabbed two of each and carried them in his hands, before heading down all the aisles until he finally found the mallets. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stared at all the different mallets, confused about which would be best. The website he found didn’t give any detail on what to use and which Ted should buy. All it said was he needed a mallet, so how was he supposed to know which to buy? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello sir, do you need any help?” A voice asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ted spun around to see a small woman, who looked to be in her mid-sixties standing there. She had a small smile on her lips but looked quite annoyed at the same time. Ted just grinned and nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes ma’am! I am looking for your most excellent mallets.” Ted replied. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The woman nodded slowly, “Well, I think you’ve found them. I personally like the Tekton one, my husband uses that and it fixes the house quite well.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, how do you think it’ll work against vampires?” Ted questioned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Excuse me?” The woman gasped. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I need to buy the most excellent mallet your store has to offer, because Vampires.com told me that’s what I need to use against vampires, and my best friend, Bill has become a vampire. I saw him the other night doing the most bogus thing, which was killing a man. He bit right through his neck, and had blood tracks on him after he fled from the alley.” Ted explained, “It’s not non-non heinous if I say so myself, but it’s just how life is sometimes.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The woman looked at Ted in pure shock, before snatching a random mallet off and shoving it towards Ted. The young man grinned and grabbed the mallet before going off and collecting the rest of his supplies. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Ted finished and checked out he made his way back to his car with a big smile on his face. It was finally all coming together, a few more supplies, and Ted would have his best friend back, hopefully. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>the website I found the information on if you want to check it out. </p><p>https://www.vampires.com/vampire-hunting-101/</p><p>thanks for reading guys!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bill avoided David for the next little while. </p><p>He didn’t want to piss off the older vampire again, and he needed a plan for alerting the man. He wondered if he could possibly steal David’s phone. The man was unlikely to pick up but at least he’d probably listen to a voicemail and even if Bill died from it, at least the man would be safe. </p><p>He wondered what the man's name was.</p><p>Bill sat up on the roof again, swinging his legs over the side while he stared out over the town. He tried thinking of anything but the man and how scared he’d seemed, the last thing he wanted was for him to be afraid of anything and heaven and hell forbid he was afraid of Bill himself. Bill wanted to protect him. </p><p>Bill leaned his head back against the church's steeple and stared at the setting sun. It had been a week and he wondered what had happened to the man...if he’d gone back to his life or if he was planning on doing something about San Dimas’ vampire problem. </p><p>He squinted. Cutting loose ends, human emotion, Ted...Bill’s eyes widened. The man had been Ted, the one who David had demanded he cut ties with, the one who had sounded heartbroken over the phone. </p><p>“Ted…” Bill whispered, burying his face in his hands, “oh Ted...I’m so sorry…” </p><p>“Bill?” </p><p>Bill looked up at the soft voice. It was Dewayne. The dark haired vampire climbing up the church to the roof and sitting beside Bill, </p><p>“What’s up?” Dewayne asked softly and Bill shook his head, </p><p>“Oh you know, David just nearly snapped my neck, I remember that his name was Ted...I’m a monster” Bill shrugged, “normal shit you know?” </p><p>Dewayne chuckled, “He said you couldn’t warn Ted huh?” </p><p>“Nope...can’t even see the guy or David…” Bill choked on his words. Dewayne looked sympathetic before his eyes shone, </p><p>“I’ll be back…” Dewayne said and jumped from the roof, landing neatly and walking off. Bill sighed and went back to watching the sunset which was mostly below the hills now. </p><p>~?~?~?~?~</p><p>Dewayne walked around the town. Long dark hair hiding his face as he walked, humming an old tune to himself while he looked for Ted. </p><p>Eventually, Dewayne saw Ted in a store. Leaning against the wall beside the door, Dewayne looked down at his phone and waited. </p><p>Eventually, Ted left the store and started to walk off, Dewayne pushing off of the wall and following after him silently. Ted glanced over his shoulder eventually and sped up. Dewayne just kept his pace, not wanting to scare the man too much but he continued to follow. </p><p>Eventually, Ted ducked down an alley and Dewayne smirked. Following after Ted again and speeding up to grab his shoulder, Ted spun around, holding a cross up and Dewayne stumbled back. </p><p>“Look, I come in peace” Dewayne said, holding up his hands and Ted narrowed his eyes, rightfully suspicious, </p><p>“How can I be sure of that” </p><p>“I know Bill” Dewayne said, “He’s worried about you” </p><p>“He wants to kill me” Ted said and Dewayne shook his head, </p><p>“No, if anything, he’s been beating himself up over not being able to remember you, he cares deeply about you Ted” </p><p>“How do you know my name?” </p><p>“David” Dewayne said, “David is our nest leader, the one who turned Bill and the one who isn’t allowing Bill to warn you” </p><p>“Warn me of what?” </p><p>“If you come after Bill, or any of us, David will kill you” Dewayne said, “he said that he’d kill you if Bill came to warn you that he’s probably gonna kill you anyways” </p><p>Ted swallowed heavily, slowly lowering the cross and Dewayne stayed where he was. No reason to breach Ted’s fragile trust in him. </p><p>“So...Bill is worried for me?” </p><p>“He doesn’t want to hurt you” Dewayne confirmed, “I have no reason to lie to you, I don’t even know you...If you’re a friend of Bill’s, you’re a friend of mine” </p><p>Ted nodded, “Well...thanks for the knowledge dude...can you give a message to Bill?” </p><p>“Of course, what?” </p><p>Ted didn’t say anything, just air guitared and Dewayne raised an eyebrow before he nodded. </p><p>“I’ll bring that to him...be safe Ted” </p><p>Ted nodded and walked off. Dewayne walked the other way back to the church where when he walked into the doors, he was stopped by a furious David. </p><p>“You fucking warned him didn’t you?!” </p><p>“You may want to work on your speech...you leave a lot of loopholes David” Dewayne said and walked off, bumping shoulders with David as he went off to find Bill.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter Eleven</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ted finishes collecting supplies and thinking about his journey of hunting San Dimas' vampires, which means hunting his best friend.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Going to watch My Own Private Idaho tonight, I'll let you guys know how it goes in my next chapter! - Raine</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>So Ted had learned he wasn’t the best with the tools or any tools in general. It wasn’t like him too even step inside a hardware store, so now he had to figure out what the hell he had even bought from said store. He knew there was a mallet in his bags, and a couple of other things, like a wooden stake the lady, found for him, and anything she thought would help him with his vampire hunting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ted was grateful the woman didn’t find his quest too weird, then again she could’ve and just not said anything to the man. Now that Ted thought about it, she probably thought he was crazy that he was talking about vampires and telling her vampires lived in San Dimas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The young adult shook his head, ridding him of the thoughts as he began to go through his checklist. After his trip to the hardware store, he’d gone to Target and bought four water guns, he then went to that weird religious store next to the In N’ Out that sold holy water for some reason. The store was a pretty sketch place and called ‘The Catholic Company’, but the only people who worked there were an older woman in her fifties who wore those weird, long floral dresses, and a goth girl who kind of looked like Elsa Van Helsing from Frankenweenie, one of Bill’s favorite Halloween movies. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ted felt quite out of place in the store, but still went up to the counter and asked his question. “Hello my most excellent religious dudes, I was wondering if I could purchase a jug of holy water!” Ted spoke. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The old woman gasped at Ted’s sentence, while the goth girl just giggled and walked away, before coming back with a large jug that had a cross sticker on the front. “This is blessed already, and it’ll cost $40.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ted groaned, before fishing out his wallet and handing the girl his card, she quickly swiped it before giving it back and bagging up the jug of holy water for him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Young man, I must ask why you’ve come in here asking for such a sacred item.” The older woman finally spoke. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ted took his bag and thanked the goth girl, before turning to the older woman. “Well, if you must know religious lady, San Dimas has a vampire problem, and my friend Bill was taken and turned into a vampire. I know, it’s bogus. But now I must save him, so the website, Vampires.com told me I needed holy water. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m filling up water guns with holy water, also now that I think about it I need a cross too. Do you have any crosses I could buy to ward or kill off these most heinous creatures?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The goth girl snickered, before grabbing four crosses behind her and handing them to Ted. He thanked her and began to pull his card back out, but she stopped him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re on me. That’s the best story I’ve heard in forever, and it even freaked my grandma out! God would want me to give you these for free!” The goth girl exclaimed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ted grinned and nodded his head, “Thanks goth girl, you are most excellent.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Name’s Lydia, and you’re welcome.” She replied. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ted just smiled again, before saying goodbye and heading back out too his car. He put his supplies in and headed back home where he’d set up all his things for vampire hunting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Ted got home, he climbed out of his car and made his way up the stairs to his apartment, and into the spare room, where he’d set all his supplies up. Inside the room was a numerous amount of items, from everywhere he could think of. Mirrors from Target, mallets, stakes, and other garden supplies from the hardware store, some weird fake props from Spirit Halloween, water guns from the dollar store, and now crosses and holy water from that Catholic store. It was all finally coming together, his plan to kill the vampires in San Dimas and get his best friend back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Once I get you back dude, I’ll finally tell you how I feel,” Ted muttered to himself as he began to reorganize his supplies, “Hopefully you feel the same way Bill, it’d be most excellent if you did.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ted sighed at his words, before pulling his wallet out of his pocket and pulling out an old photo of him and Bill at prom. He stared at the photo for a bit before setting it down next to the supplies. He gave it one last look, before picking up a butcher knife from the table. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This makes me feel like Michael Myers,” Ted muttered, before slamming the sharp end straight into the table. He knew his acts seemed quite violent and very unlike him, but Ted would do whatever it took to get Bill back and un-undead, even if it meant killing a few vampires along the way. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Soooo, I guess Ted kind of gave off crazy slasher vibes in this chapter. Don't worry, he won't be like that the entire time. Also, I had just watched Frankenweenie for the millionth time, so I had to reference it! - Raine</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey y'all, it's Otto! This is a bit shorter than my usual chapters so please forgive me but I hope you guys are staying safe and having the most excellent time that you can!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bill slept fitfully. </p><p>He kept thinking of Ted. Kept thinking about why the hell would he care so much for the other. Was Ted his best friend? His lover? Both?? </p><p>Just as Bill started to fall asleep, something grabbed him by the back of his jacket and dragged him out of the coffin forcefully. The coffin fell to the ground as well as Bill who kicked out and scrambled to get free from the tight grip holding him. </p><p>The person holding him didn’t seem to care. Instead, he started to drag Bill by the collar of his clothes and Bill continued to struggle. Twisting and turning before he caught sight of familiar pale hair. </p><p>“David what the fuck!?” Bill exclaimed and David didn’t respond. Just dragged Bill down to the root cellar, throwing him in a corner and Bill knew better than to try and escape right now. </p><p>“You’ve been a fucking pain in my ass you know that?” David said in a cruelly calm voice, “none of the others clung onto their humanity like you, I don’t see why you can’t let go” </p><p>“Maybe cause I’m not a monster!” Bill exclaimed and flinched when David barked out a laugh, </p><p>“Oh but you are Bill...you have drunk from people before, you have killed before…” David said, walking over and grabbing Bill’s face, “you’re so much of a monster, your little boy toy wants to kill you” </p><p>Bill suddenly stopped struggling, “...Ted?” </p><p>“Who the fuck else?” David snapped, releasing Bill’s face and instead using Bill’s wave of immobilizing shock to chain Bill to the wall. Clamping heavy chains around Bill’s wrists so that he couldn’t move too far from the wall. Bill seemed to snap out of it and he looked up at David, </p><p>“Then just kill me! That’s what you want isn’t it!? Me dead!?” </p><p>“Awe isn’t that cute” David said, poking Bill’s nose, “you’re so in love with the little shit that you want me to kill you” </p><p>David grabbed Bill by the hair, forcing the blond to look up at him, </p><p>“I don’t think you want that” David growled, “because trust me Bill, I’d make it fucking painful...your boy toy may at least have some sympathy for the devil”. </p><p>David gave another harsh bark of a laugh before he left the cellar, closing the door and leaving Bill in darkness. The blond felt tears well in his eyes and he brought his legs to his chest, wrapping his arms around them and burying his face in his knees, hoping Ted would come soon.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter Thirteen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ted goes out into the night, looking for Bill.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey, I would've added my chapter yesterday, but it was a rough day! I'm back though. Super excited cause the new MGK album came out! Also, don't forget to search for rainerhoads on Apple Music for the playlist to this fanfic (I also have a playlist for My Own Private Idaho so if you like that movie you can listen to that too) - Raine</p><p>P.S. I started listening to One Direction while editing and rewriting and I just thought everyone should know that.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Ted rammed the last of his gear into the trunk of his car. He had forgotten how to truly pack the car, so he had room for all his gear, but had just given up the moment he noticed it didn’t seem right too him. So instead, Ted threw everything in slammed the trunk close, and climbed into the front seat. He turned on the car, then the headlights, and made his way towards the alleyway he had seen Bill at. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>If Bill was there, Ted shook his head. He was really hoping Bill wasn’t there cause he was worried he’d have to kill him. Which was the last thing Ted wanted to do? His plan was to kill the others, or at least hurt them badly enough so he could have time to grab Bill and get out of the alleyway. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ted pulled up to the In N’ Out parking lot, next to the parking lot and that’s when he saw it. Right inside the restaurant sat Bill, with what Ted assumed was the other vampires. He pulled through the In N’ Out drive-thru and ordered some food, before pulling into a parking spot and watching Bill and the group of his new friends. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They seemed to be discussing something, but Ted obviously couldn’t tell what it was. He wished he had super hearing or supervision so he could read their lips or hear what they were saying. It was impossible though, so Ted was stuck just wondering the words coming out of the group’s mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>An hour passed until the pack of vampires exited the dining area in In N’ Out. Ted rolled down his window, shut off his car, then leaned over the seat, grabbing the mallet he’d placed in the front seat. Ted slid farther into his seat, till he wasn’t noticeable and tried to listen too what the group was saying. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sing it, Bill, the world needs to hear it!” Someone cried, making the others laugh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ted furrowed his brow and leaned his head near the open window. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on Dwayne, I don’t want to sing right now. It’s like one in the morning anyway, aren’t people going to get pissed?” Ted heard Bill speak. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Someone laughed, “Oh Billy boy, I know you used to sing with that Ted of yours! So come on, sing a KISS song with us!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can we not talk about Ted?” Bill asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ted felt his heart fall at that response. He never expected to ever hear his best friend say something so, hurtful. It wasn’t like him, but it also wasn’t like Bill to run off and leave Ted for a clan of vampires. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come Bill, sing it!” Someone shouted, “GOD GAVE ROCK N ROLL TO YOU, GAVE ROCK N’ ROLL TO YOU!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ted wanted to cry as he heard them singing what he considered his and Bill’s song. They sang that song at shows, in the car, it was even their practice song. Now though, now it was thrown away and being sung by a group of freaks that Ted didn’t even know! It felt like someone had stabbed Ted in the heart with a wooden stake, twisted it, then yanked it out, before doing it another ten times. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on David, I don’t wanna do this right now,” Bill spoke. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ted poked his eyes out trying to see what was going on. He saw a pack of guys, all taller than Bill. They were wearing leather jackets and all seemed to have long hair, a couple having mullets. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sing it, Bill.” The man, Ted assumed was David, spoke. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just do it, Bill, you don’t want David going after anyone do you,” Dwayne growled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ted bit his lip, stopping himself from shouting at the two weirdos. He wanted to tell them to leave Bill alone, that they needed to stop hurting him, and not make him do something he didn’t want to do. They were trying to make Bill sing </span>
  <em>
    <span> THEIR </span>
  </em>
  <span>song, the one they always played at gigs, the one that they knew by heart. One of the greatest KISS songs ever written in Ted’s opinion. He knew Bill wouldn’t agree though and tell Ted it was obviously Love Gun, but that didn’t matter right now, what mattered was that was Bill and a group of bloodsuckers singing a song that belonged to Bill and Ted, oh and Ted’s best friend seemed to not remember him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey!” Ted heard someone shout, causing him to lift his head. That was a mistake right there. Next thing Ted knew the group was all staring at him, with smug looks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Bill, this the Ted guy?” Someone questioned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ted’s eyes widened as his hands began to shake. He knew this was it, he was done for. The group began to make their way towards him, as Ted quickly tried to start his car with shaky hands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ted, you can’t run from us!” A voice cried, sounding quite close. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ted whined as he tried to turn the key and start his car. After the third try, he got the engine running. He gripped the wheel, put his foot on the brake, and put his car in drive. The second he switched gears, he slammed on the gas and sped off, getting as far away from Bill and his new friends as could.  </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I've been spelling Dwayne's name as Dewayne the whole fuckin time. I blame the band Waterparks for this.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Your little fucking friend is getting braver” </p><p>Bill sat on the beaten up couch, arms crossed tightly over his chest. His wrists still stung from when he had been allowed out of the root cellar after three days. Three days of pure darkness, his own thoughts and no blood. </p><p>Meanwhile, David stood beside him, raising an eyebrow at Bill, </p><p>“What? Not gonna say anything?” </p><p>“You’ll just choke me out or some shit again David” Bill said, not meeting David’s eye. </p><p>“You’re learning, how cute” David said and ruffled Bill’s hair before walking away. Bill narrows his eyes after the other vampire and fixes his hair. </p><p>Someone sat beside Bill and Bill tensed, looking up, he only relaxed a little bit when he saw Paul. </p><p>“Hey Bill” Paul said, pulling his knees to his chest, “Your uh...your friends cute” </p><p>“The hell do you want Paul” </p><p>“I don’t know” Paul said with a frown, “I wanna help you but...I don’t know how” </p><p>Bill hesitated before starting to think. He needed a plan but it didn’t need to be elaborate...it could be real simple. </p><p>“Can you and Dwayne distract David while I go look for Ted?” Bill asks and Paul bites his lip, </p><p>“And if he finds out?” </p><p>“Two of you vs one of him, shouldn’t be that bad” </p><p>“...yea, give me some time to convince Dwayne, you go plan your escape” </p><p>“Thanks Paul,” Bill said with a grin, hopping up off the couch and heading off to his coffin. </p><p>~!~!~!~</p><p>Bill waited the next day until he heard the go word. </p><p>Paul had come by for a little more planning, the two of them deciding on the go word, “cellar”. <br/>Bill waited nearby where Dwayne, Paul and David were. He would have been holding his breath if he could breathe. </p><p>“There’s something in the cellar dude!” Paul exclaimed, </p><p>“Probably just a rat” David said, crossing his arms, “come on you big baby” </p><p>The three walked off and Bill darted as fast as he could out of the church. He ran until he was back in the town and he slowed down but still walked at a brisk pace. He needed to find Ted, he needed to explain to his friend what had happened and how he’d never leave him because, as Bill had come to find, he loved Ted. </p><p>And then he needed to get rid of David. Somehow, someway...he’d get his old life back. His old life with Ted back.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter fifteen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ted finds a way to get back Bill, even if it's a little strange.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I've watched pointbreak and now I'm obsessed with the idea of Ted being a surfer... Anyways, this chapter is all over the place, because my brain has been all over the place lately. I'm sorry guys. - Raine</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Ted sighed and slammed his hand on the steering wheel. He wasn’t expecting the group to come out and see him, but instead there they were, looking and watching Ted, and of course, they had to make a scene, make it obvious Ted was sitting there, in his car </span>
  <em>
    <span>spying </span>
  </em>
  <span>on them. It’s not like he was trying to spy on them, he just wanted to make sure Bill was okay, and somehow they just happened to be at the same In N’ Out Ted was going too. So he decided to stay and spy on his friend, see what was actually happening with the group of vampires. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was Ted’s mistake. Waiting and watching, making sure Bill was safe. Instead, Ted ended up speeding off, losing sight of what he was really there for, and getting caught or almost by the group of vampires invading the places of the living. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now, Ted was back home, in his and Bill’s apartment, passing back and forth. Thinking of ways to get back at Bill, to get his friend home safe, without having to kill him. He had to get past Bill’s clan, or the clan Bill was hanging with. Which meant, also getting into their heads. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ted paused and grinned at how he was suddenly aware of a great idea he had. He could become an FBI agent turned surfer and lure Bill and his vampire friends to a surfer gang, where they’ll learn to surf, then Ted, the FBI agent can come in and save the day, by putting the vampires in jail, and then. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, no, vampires could escape jail. That doesn’t make sense.” Ted shook his head, “A vampire could turn invisible and maybe go through the bars, and escape their cell. So this means I’d have to kill Bill.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, I’m gonna have to kill Bill! This is most non-non heinous!” Ted cried, throwing his hands on the wheel. He groaned, deciding to get out of his car and head up to his apartment. There he’d get started with his plan, well, whatever plan he had so he could get his best friend back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ted, decided to get some rest, hoping that it’d help him out and possibly give him some more ideas. With that he moved towards his shared bedroom and went to lay in his bed, hoping that it’d help him think of some ideas to get his Bill back. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <strong>***</strong>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Ted woke with a jolt. He looked over to his right, to see his phone laying on the nightstand, buzzing away. He groaned, rubbing the sleep from his eyes, before snatching his phone up and answering it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello,” Ted grumbled into the phone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ted, hey I wanted to say I’m sorry.” Someone slurred back. “S-sorry for doing what I, uhh.” The person paused, “Sorry.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who’s this?” Ted asked, becoming more awake. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The person groaned, before beginning to weep into the phone. Ted scrunched his brow up in confusion. It took him a minute before he realized who was on the other line. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bill?” he asked, “Bill, dude is that you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The person began to cry harder before hanging up on Ted. Ted groaned, throwing his head back and dropping his phone on the floor. He raised his hands to his hair and tugged, pulling as hard as he could. This was too much for him to handle, he just wanted his Bill back. He wanted Bill back, laying in the bed across for him, or maybe in the bed with him. He didn’t know, he didn’t really care. He just wanted Bill. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ted thought for a bit, before thinking back to his idea, with the surfers and undercover cop. He could make up a storyline, where he becomes a surfer, who’s also an undercover cop, and then he could get the clan of vampires to learn to surf, giving him access to Bill. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then, when Ted’s alone with Bill, he would mention all the things they used to do together, like going to the Circle K for slushies, and band practice with the princesses, he could tell him about the phone booth. He just had to think of something. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This would mean I’d need a secret identity.” Ted muttered to himself, “Something that’d make them think, </span>
  <em>
    <span>hey this isn’t Ted!” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Ted thought some more, before deciding to grab his laptop and look into surfing and cops. Research about both subjects would help. So that’s what Ted did, he began searching surfing and the FBI. He would do this, even if it meant staying up all night again, as long as he could get Bill back. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bill hung up the phone, slumping down into the phone booth and starting to sob. He missed Ted, he wanted Ted to hold him, wanted to hear him tell him that this was all an awful dream and that he’d wake up a normal human again in his bed. </p><p>“Fuck…” Bill slurred, standing up and fixing his jacket, grabbing the bottle of Jack Daniel’s he’d nicked and starting to walk the streets.</p><p>At first he wanted to remember, now he wanted to forget, wanted to forget about Ted. It would make everything easier if he could just forget about the other man. He wouldn’t have such a hard time letting go of his humanity if he could just forget about Ted. </p><p>Tears filled Bill’s eyes at the idea and he slumped against the wall of some store, taking a long drink from the bottle. The alcohol burned his throat but Bill didn’t care, he just wanted something to help him forget. </p><p>“Well you look a damn sight” </p><p>Bill lowered the bottle and wiped his mouth with his sleeve, looking at the person who’d spoken. It was an older woman with greying hair and dark eyes. </p><p>“So?” Bill slurred and the woman’s eyebrows shot up, </p><p>“You drunk?” </p><p>Bill nodded and the woman looked about ready to reprimand him but softened when she took a better look at Bill. At his tear stained face, his bloodshot eyes and how miserably he held himself. </p><p>“Come on dear, it ain’t safe out here for you...you can sober up at my place” </p><p>Bill was shocked at how kind this woman was but he just nodded numbly. Allowing the woman to lead him to her car and Bill got in, the woman getting into the driver's seat and setting off. </p><p>The two were silent the whole ride home. Bill staring at his lap until the woman parked and lead him up to an apartment building, Bill standing there like a lost puppy until the woman gestured to the couch, </p><p>“Sit dear” She said, “I’ll make you some tea” </p><p>Bill obeyed and sat down, pulling his knees to his chest. He could hear the woman in the kitchen and she brought out two cups of tea, placing one in front of Bill and then seated herself in a chair beside the couch. </p><p>“So, what’s wrong that you were drunk and crying in front of Circle K?” </p><p>Bill didn’t want to tell her what was wrong but he wound up doing it anyways. Telling her how all he remembered was waking up in the church with David, Paul and Dwayne. David telling him that it was his new life and how he could hardly remember his best friend Ted who Bill was fairly certain he actually loved and how he just wanted to go back to him. </p><p>The woman didn’t make any move other than to sip her tea. She didn’t look shocked, scared or even confused. She just nodded, </p><p>“I see...I imagine you don’t want to go back to that church do you?” </p><p>“No…” Bill said miserably and the woman nodded, </p><p>“Well you can stay here tonight dear, what’s your name?” </p><p>“Bill...that’s all I can remember” </p><p>“I’m Beth” She said and stood up, heading to a linen closet and pulling out a pillow and blanket. Placing them beside Bill, </p><p>“There, for when you decide to sleep” She said and Bill looked up at her, </p><p>“Thank you…” </p><p>“You’d have slept on the streets otherwise” Beth said, “I’m just doing the kind thing…” </p><p>“But I could hurt you” </p><p>“I’m an old lady, I ain’t got much time left either way...may as well spend my days tryna be kind” She said and wished Bill a goodnight before heading off down the hallway. </p><p>Bill sniffled and curled up on the couch, pulling the blanket over himself and burying his face in the pillow, looking at his wrist where the friendship bracelet was and Bill grit his teeth to not cry again. </p><p>He eventually forced himself into a restless sleep. Forced himself to sleep only to dream of vampires, bloody deaths and Ted.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter Seventeen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ted has a plan, and he's hoping it works.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello, sorry that it's taken so long for me to update. I've had a lot going on and it's been crazy. I'm lowkey having a gender crisis... sooo, that sucks! but it's all good. </p><p>also please feel free to look up my discord server on disboard.org just type in Raine's Gamer Gang </p><p>I'm the owner and Otto is actually one of the admins!!- Raine</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Ted woke early, groaning as his alarm clock went off. He had decided to set it so he’d get up and actually get ready. Getting ready meant he’d have to start shopping for his new materials. After a week of excessive research, Ted decided he’d start surfing and use it as his disguise, so no one would find out he was a vampire hunter. If he could surf, maybe he’d find a group of friends who knew the vampire clan and could lead him to Bill. Then from there, well, Ted hadn’t gotten that far. He hadn’t even gotten a surfboard yet if he was being honest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So today that was his plan, look for a good surfboard to buy. Then, he’d go out and learn to ride it. He already knew he’d be bad at it, but it’s best to get practice in. Learning to surf would mean he was closer to getting Bill back, and that’s all he wanted right now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bill is what you need to worry about, nothing else matters,” Ted muttered to himself as he began getting ready for the day. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After Ted had showered, gotten dressed, at breakfast, and brushed his teeth, he grabbed his wallet and keys, then made his way out to his car. He started the vehicle before heading off to Rip Curl in Newport Beach. It took about an hour, because of traffic, but Ted finally made it. He parked his car and ran inside to the shop, he was looking for a wet suit and a surfboard, two things that’d make it look like he was a legit surfer. Ted began looking around the shop, minding his own business, until he bumped into someone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, sorry dude,” Ted stated, “I didn’t see you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man looked at Ted and grinned, “It’s all good man, no need to be sorry.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ted gave the man a small smile, “I’m Ted ‘Theodore’ Logan, it’s nice to meet you, surfer dude.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The guy chuckled extending his hand out, “Nice to meet you, Ted, I’m Bodhi.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like, Boat-e?” Ted asked in confusion, tipping his head to the side. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bohdi laughed, “Yeah, like Boat-e, but with a d. So, what’s a guy like you doing in a surf shop. I have to admit, you don’t look like the kind of man who takes surfing as a way of life.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well Bohdi, I’m in the most non-triumphant situation. My best friend, Bill S. Preston, Esquire, or Bill, was turned into a vampire. The only way I can get him back at this point is by coming up with a great disguise. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You see, we used to hang out at the Circle K together, play in a band together, along with some other most excellent things. Then one day, I woke up and Bill was just gone, dude. It’s like he had been taken by some evil alien dudes, but turns out it wasn’t evil aliens, it was evil vampires.” Ted explained. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bodhi looked at Ted oddly, “Vampires? Are you talking about that group of goths who hang out at In N’ Out all the time? Usually, it’s late at night, I’ve seen them a few times on my trip back from the ocean. Also, seent them by the old church.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ted nodded eagerly, “That’s them! They kidnapped my friend Bill, who’s also kind of the love of my life, even though he doesn’t know it yet. After breaking up with the babes, I realized I had the most outrageous crush on my most excellent colleague, but I don’t have the nerve to tell him.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well Ted, that sounds like quite the story you’ve got kid.” Bodhi replied, “If I have any advice for you, It’d be too just ride the wave, it’ll get you where you need to go.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ted furrowed his eyebrows, before nodding slowly, “Thanks magical surfer dude, I’ll keep that in mind.” He stated, before giving him the shaka sign and walking off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ted made his way over towards the larger surfboards, and looked at the different colors, wondering if it was a good idea too even get a board. He knew buying a surfboard would actually help his plan on getting Bill back, but how was he going to be, a detective, then an undercover surfer, and a vampire slayer all at once? That’s a lot of work for one dude. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If Bill was here I’d be able to do all three of those things because I can do anything with my best friend,” Ted grumbled sadly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This was the longest Ted had ever spent apart from his best friend, and it was starting to eat him alive. He just wanted to get Bill back, tell Bill how he feels, and maybe even kiss the guy. Instead, Ted was in a surf shop, browsing their section of surfboards, and getting advice from a dude who was probably high off his ass. Not like Ted wasn’t sometimes, but that Bodhi dude definitely seemed more doped up then Ted ever is. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After about thirty minutes, Ted decided to give up on his expedition of finding the most triumphant surfboard, and instead head back to his apartment. He decided that maybe he’d actually clean it for once, because maybe if he cleaned, Bill would come back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bill probably likes clean houses now that he sleeps in a coffin,” Ted muttered to himself, as he made his way to the front of the store. Ted was about to round the corner and head towards the doors when he heard the bell signaling the doors opening, ring. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He glanced up to see a gang of young men, who looked exactly like Bill’s new friend group. Ted gasped, before ducking down and taking a few steps back so he wasn’t in the line of sight. He was not about to get caught by a group of people he was trying to kill. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Ted finally made his way to a safe spot, he ducked onto the floor and crawled a bit closer, so he could get a better listen into the conversation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s Ted’s car, I know it is.” He heard a voice say, “That’s the car that was at the In N’ Out the other night.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, you think he’s here to find Bill?” Another voice asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ted put his hand up to his mouth and bit his knuckles so he wouldn’t say something stupid. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whatever he’s doing, I have a feeling it’s bad and he’s going to try and take us down in the process.” The first voice spoke again. </span>
</p><p><span>“Yeah, well I doubt that’s gonna happen.” A new voice stated, “Not after he finds out what we’re going to do with Bill.” </span><span><br/></span> <span>Ted gulped, before glancing over at the vampires then back at the door. He waited a minute, before making a beeline for the exit. Ted got out safely and jumped into his car, then starting it and speeding off. </span></p><p>
  <span>He had to think of a plan fast, or Bill was done for. Then Ted would never get to tell him how he feels. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry if this chapter was shitty, I haven't been in the best writing mood. I feel horrible that it's been so long, I love you guys. - Raine</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bill woke up, yawning and looking around. Scrunching his nose in confusion when he realized that he wasn’t in the church or even on the streets. He was in a cozy little apartment with a bunch of plants and knitted...everything really. </p><p>“Oh you’re awake” Bill heard a woman say and he looked over to see the old woman he’d met last night, Beth. </p><p>“I need to go,” Bill croaked. Beth frowned, </p><p>“Are you sure dear?” </p><p>Bill nodded, “It’s not safe for you for me to stay…” </p><p>Beth twisted her lips, “If you say so dear…” </p><p>Bill nodded and stood up. One thing he was thankful about being a vampire was that his head didn’t hurt with a hangover, “Thank you Beth, I mean it” </p><p>“I know dear” Beth said, smiling at Bill, “take care my dear” </p><p>Bill nodded and rushed off, running down the sidewalk. He liked Beth and it would have been nice to stay there for a few days but the longer he stayed in one place, the more chance David had in finding him. </p><p>And so he ran. </p><p>He didn’t know where he was running, he didn’t know where he could run. He had half a mind to steal a car and drive to New Mexico or some shit but he shook that idea away. He needed to be around in case Ted was in danger. </p><p>Ted in danger was something that made a cold run through Bill’s already cold body. </p><p>He really hoped Ted was okay, he really hoped that Ted would be safe even if he couldn’t be there. He loved Ted. </p><p>His phone started to buzz and he picked it up, “Ted?” </p><p>“Wishful thinking don’t you think?” </p><p>Bills blood froze, “David” </p><p>“Who else?” </p><p>“What do you want?” </p><p>“Come home Bill... Come home or your little boyfriend dies” </p><p>Bill swallowed, “But…” </p><p>“But what Bill?” </p><p>“...I’ll fight you, I won’t let you kill Ted” </p><p>David laughs. A cold, cruel laugh and Bill grits his teeth, clenching his fist at that. </p><p>“Oh Bill that’s a good one…” </p><p>“I mean it David!” </p><p>“Better hope you find your boyfriend before I do then...clocks ticking Bill” </p><p>David hung up. Bill stared at his phone for a minute before he darted off again. </p><p>He needed to find Ted, he needed to find him quick and he needed to do it now or else Ted would most likely wind up dead. </p><p>And if Ted died, Bill may as well have died with him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I am so sorry but school has been kicking my absolute ass lately. ~ Otto</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello friends, I'm Raine, one of the writers for this fanfic! I'll be writing in Ted's pov. Feel free to follow me on social media if you have any questions!</p><p>I have created an apple music playlist for the fanfic, if you use apple music let me know so I can give you the link! </p><p>Twitter, Tumblr, and Instagram: rainerhoads</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>